


Miss you love

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (1981)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: This only exists because I hate AoX. And all Kitty´s queer subtexts are nothing more than just fetish for white straight man...so, yeah, Meggan x Kitty.





	Miss you love

N/A: Kurt, suffer. In this au, Brian never dates Meggan, for once, Courtney is a good person in this story. Meggan is a proud Lesbian and only Kurt is too dumb to not notice. Also, yes, Kitty is an adult.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-eVmAzx4og>

  
Excalibur is facing a blistering day. In fact, the weather makes impossible for most heroes to stay in the gears, everyone but Rachel Grey, who is content in wearing her traditional red leather uniform, the rest? Is making a compromise.

Meggan is wearing something fresh for the day, sweat is blasting her blond hair and she´s drinking as much of water as possible, Brian, her good friend, is also complaining about the weather. "The air conditioner has to be broken today?!"

Brian Braddock aka Captain Britain is not wearing his usual shirt and is trying with all his might to fix the air conditioner, with no success, Meggan is waving him off using an old magazine. "Hey, gentle giant, how the fight between you and the machine?"

Brian is frowing. "I think the machines don´t like me, Meggan, is impossible to fix this" he explained and Meggan in good humour just punch the machine and suddenly the machine is working again. "Well, machines like you"

Kurt is trying to gain Meggan´s attention, who in return, is making her conversation with Brian take each minute as she can. Kurt tries to gain her attention by mention the mail, but, Meggan suddenly has the need to take Brian´s arm and go inside the house with him.

Rachel, with her red leather uniform, is busy talking on the phone. Scott is pretty serious about "no mental call, use the phone next time"

As Kurt is ignored, again. His cellphone rings a familiar tone that belongs to one person. The song is a private joke among them and it makes Kurt smiles as he knows Kitty has the same song for him on her cellphone.

"Hallo, elf, how are you in this fine night or morning?" Kitty asked and Kurt can close her eyes and feel she´s here with him. Pleasantries are exchanged as Kurt explains how the day is too hot ("No, Katzchen is not a euphemism...although I´m indeed hot" "Kurt, are you shirtless?")

"Elf, do you really meant what you said last week?" her tone is now serious and Kurt can really picture her, pouting, twirling one of her loose locks and feeling her fluffiest hair in all the fluffy.

  
"Of course, I´ll love to have you here, you´re my best friend, Katzchen" His tone is soft and he can hear her breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Then...yes, I´ll join Excalibur with you, elf" and Kurt gives some additional details about her entrance and only when Kitty hang up the phone that he realized he did spend the entire conversation with closed eyes picturing Kitty Pryde with her Garfield sweater.

____________________________________

Kitty Pryde was marked to arrive on 12 of May, however, thanks to the efficiency of the Airport and good weather, Kitty Pryde arrives in England way earlier.

Rachel Grey give a hug on Kitty Pryde. "Still with the cool outfit, Grey?" "Still with Garfield, Pryde?" a joke among friends and that makes her presence in Excalibur be even more welcome.

Brian shakes hands with Kitty Pryde. The man was polite enough with Kitty and Kitty can see his the leader, yet, Kurt shows up and is between Brian and Kitty.

"Katzchen, you´re here" there´s a different tone in his voice. Kurt's palms her face gentle and Brian never saw Kurt acting in such way before. "You choose to be here"

Kitty offers a nice smile. "Of course, elf, you´re not going get rid of me"

Meggan arrives at the scene and watches as the new woman finally notices Meggan. A smile is on her cute face and Meggan´s hair turn into a lovely shade of pink.

"Hi, I´m Meggan, I´m a super hero...and I can shapeshifter," Meggan said bluntly and Brian and Rachel are amused, Kurt is not seen why those two are so amused, and Kitty is impressed.

"You´re Gloriana!" Kitty speaks in her trademark tone putting her arms on her waist "the amazing Gloriana that is the strongest member of Excalibur and in the MI-13" and to be really unfair on Meggan flashes a cute smile and now Meggan is completely pink.

"That´s Meggan, she´s Brian´s girl" Kurt speaks to Kitty and Meggan takes offence of that.

"I´m no one girls and Brian has a girlfriend, Kurt, and I´m really single," she said looking at Kitty and Kurt notice the whiplash in her tone. Brian laughs at Kurt and explained how he meet Meggan, turns out, his stupid jealousy was even stupider as Brian is dating Courtney Ross and...most importantly, a fact that Kurt was too dumb to notice before.

"I´m gay, Kurt," she said as Rachel is laughing at taking photos of this moment. Kitty is left in the dark and prefers to not know what Kurt did in the past. Meggan looks at Kitty a bit afraid and she can understand this fear very well

"Oh, well, I´m American, Woman, Jewish, mutant and Bi. I´m full of pride of what I´m" Kitty said and told about her time in her first gay pride parade. Meggan feels safer now and the two talk excitedly. "Kitty, do want help to bring your stuff in?"

Kurt is the one left out. As Meggan and Kitty, along with Rachel and Brian are helping. Kitty is not materialist so she only has a few boxes with her, nothing really heavy.

And Kurt is left out.

____________________________

Kitty is the first on the danger room and is the one to ask to train with the elf, the nickname is still used and Kurt offers to spar with Kitty. It´s their little ritual.

"How are you, elf?" she asked looking into his eyes. There´s no need to lie about anything with her.

"I´m fine...surprised that Meggan is gay, but, fine...Am I the only straight member in the group?" he asked jokingly.

"No, Brian is straight too. You two can bond over that, the sad realization of being straight, poor Kurt...will never ride a unicorn"

"Well, I´d not think me and Brian will be friends that easily"

"Oh no, Flirtzilla strikes again?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna talk?"

___________________________________________________

It was a sacred routine. 30 minutes of talking with Kitty, sparring with her or just doing nothing, it´s sacred to him. A routine that never in his wild dreams Kurt thought it would be broken.

One day, Meggan arrives in his doorstep, trying to be neutral, but, for some reason, Kurt does rub her in the wrong way.

"Meggan" the beautiful woman is still beautiful as always but she never truly smiles with Kurt. She gives a long sigh and speaks "I´m not here to apologise, Kurt, because if you feel like an idiot than it is your own doing, not mine, to be clear, I wouldn´t have picked you even if I was straight"

"Thanks, glad to know"

"I´m here because of Kitty..." her hair does not turn pink, instead, her checks do "she is talking about a book, the age of innocence and I heard you have a copy...can you lend to me?"

Kurt could lend the book. He´s not that into that type of literature, but, Kitty gave him this book, Kitty spend her money to give this book only for him and Kurt is not immune to be spiteful.

"You´re mistaken, I don´t have this book" Kurt states. Meggan does not believe. "Besides, I thought you didn´t know how to read"

Meggan should be angry by these words, but, she´s really not angry. She´s feeling pity and this is a look Kurt does not like. "I´m Roma, yes, but that cliche of illiterate Roma is a cliche that is not universal, I´m thankful for being able to know how to read and write, and would you believe I even went to school? " she jokes and continues "when I said to Rachel ''I can´t read this book'' you must have some gallant idea to teach this illiterate woman how to read, poor dumb Meggan, but, in reality, what I mean was ''I don´t like this book, Rachel and I don´t want to read it, ''

She gives a sad smile to Kurt. "Is ok, I know your foster family was a cliche after the other, but, not all of us are like them...and if you don´t want to lend the book, is ok too...I can buy a cope"

And with that, she leaves. Kurt is weirdly possessive over a book that is not even his favourite genre. A story about a love triangle is never his thing...but...Kitty gave this book to him. Only him.

______________________________________________________________  
Today, his routine is being broken as Kitty and Meggan are talking about books and Movies and before anything could be said Meggan asks Kitty out. Kurt went to train alone. No Kitty went after him.

Next day, the routine is broken again. Kitty was called to give a class to students, it was a thing of last minute, she didn´t announce to Kurt, it was to Meggan.

On the next day, Kitty and Meggan are sharing jokes and telling stories about their past.

And on the next day, Kurt is alone on the danger room, no Kitty, and he hates this.

"Missing Kitty?" Rachel declares loudly in the danger room.

"She´s dating Meggan?"

"Yes, I think so, and she´s not here with you...but, you´re the resident manslut of this house, you´d not care, there are always other women for you to be a dick about"

"you´d not think I´m cable of loving a woman?"

"No" and relentless she continues "I can read your mind as Meggan can read your emotions. You put Kitty in this pedestal and thought she was your angel...she´s human and you can say what you feel for her...I did feel the same, but, I understand we weren´t meant to be"

"I love her," Kurt said and adds "and I don´t know what to do"

"Don´t be a dick is a good thing. Kitty thinks you´re avoiding her and I´m here to talk some sense into you...I know, me? I don´t like at all, but, hey...if that makes Kitty happy" Rachel trails of "so, stop hiding here or I´ll drag you upstairs if I have to"

___________________________________________________

Kitty´s hands, as Kurt remembers, are often tiny and warm, illustrating her personality in small but crucial detail. Kurt remembers how one time they hold hands. His big and blue hand are perfect for her delicate one. He remembers every vivid detail about that moment, yet, can hardly recall the woman he did date on that time. Well, it wasn´t dating, only sex, still, Kurt can remember more of Kitty(Katzchen) then the random woman he did sleep.

  
Now, Kitty can´t hold hands with him anymore, her hands are often holding Meggan´s.

"Ah, they make such a cutie ship" Courtney Ross, the Captain Britain´s woman, as Kurt mentally adds, is in Excalibur to celebrate the holiday. Brian is amused at the scene.

Meggan and Kitty helping to decorate the place. Both women have different tastes and ended up discussing the choice each one makes and in the end, they made peace with each other.

Kurt is left alone. Like always.

Kitty notices Kurt, and the elf can pretend that everything is alright. The man offers a big smile at her and Kitty give a small one. "Hello, Kurt," she said, no nickname, and that makes his heart drop.

"We haven´t talked much" there´s an accusation on her tone and is visible she´s feeling a bit guilty too. "I know you must have been upset that me and Meggan are an item now. But, this situation is stupid. You´re my best friend and I´d not want to lose you"

"And you won´t...I was being stupid, I have no problems with you dating Meggan" Kitty looked at him with those does eye. "...Are you happy with her?"

"Yes, and are you going full Wolverine over Meggan? I´d not want you to rip my photo to look at Meggan" she jokes in a depreciative way that displeases Kurt very much.

"No, believe I have no feelings for Meggan, never had and never will," he said and let Kitty touches his face(oh, feeling her fingers on his face is...too good) as she examines his expression. Kitty can always tell when Kurt is lying.

"You´re not lying. Can you forgive me then? I was a fool...you´re my Best friend and I should have reached to you hard" Kitty said and Kurt, pretending very well, as he mentions how there´s nothing to forgive.

Kurt didn´t lie to Kitty. He has no feelings for Meggan. He has feelings for Kitty.

And at the end of the party. Kurt saw Meggan and Kitty kiss. A good excuse that he needs to go to the kitchen to grab more drinks didn´t raise suspicions.

Kurt cries a little. Letting tears be the manifestation of his stupidity or how life can be cruel.

"I´m living the plot of age of innocence," Kurt said bemused. And clean his eyes as taking a good and deep breath pretends this is just a play and this is a happy ending. Sometimes, the hero does not get the girl nor he deserves the girl. And maybe, Kurt reflects for a moment, that´s enough, sometimes, the hero does not truly understand love and can´t expect a woman to fix him.

Kurt returns to the party smiling as always and pretends very well to be happy as Meggan and Kitty are being such cute couple.

Could have been me there?

 

 


End file.
